


Tinfoil Turkey

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's disguised as a prank, but Sunstreaker's plan is perfect, Ratchet decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinfoil Turkey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



It all began on a lark. Either Sideswipe or Spike said they could always use the Tinfoil Turkey, aka Laserbeak, for the piece de resistance. That got Sunstreaker to thinking, and he went to Ratchet for his ideas on the matter. Surprised and suspicious at the request for help from the surly but inventive prankster, Ratchet listened, and slowly began to see that it might just work.

Of course, catching Laserbeak took some rather intense effort, but the Aerialbots excelled at playing in the air, and this was given to them as a game from the beginning. Laserbeak was unharmed and quite confused as he was brought to a very large platform-table outside of the Ark. He listened to Ratchet, and looked at all he could see on the tables... and pledged the support of his keeper.

`~`~`~`~`

"Megatron, truce enacted."

The two words roused the scheming leader from his brilliant cycle of planning in absolute shock. But, arrayed in front of him was Soundwave flanked by ALL of his cassitticons. Behind them, Starscream and his trine had a deputation of every trine's leaders to back that up.

"I am the leader! I choose if there is a truce!"

"Free energon, ruststicks, supplements in so many flavors!" Skywarp whined.

"HUSH!" Starscream said, but his optics bored into his leader. "Oh mighty Megatron, I have no doubt you would have seen the wisdom of this choice when that foolish Prime offered to feed all of us from his own bounty, so we reduce his resources then return after the truce ends to destroy them all!"

Megatron pretended to ponder, but he was already salivating with desire for a truly full tank when their raids had been so unsatisfying of late. "Of course! We have a truce, and we shall destroy them all after!"

`~`~`~`~`

Laserbeak strutted from one end to the other of the massive table, recording choice tidbits of conversation, enjoying the cosmetic fan of sensor-feathers Ratchet had gifted him with for his part in convincing the Decepticons to this feast. They would have to be set aside when the war began again, but for now, he was not ashamed to fan his 'turkey-tail' for Buzzsaw to envy.


End file.
